cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Brian Keith
Brian Keith (1921 - 1997) Film Deaths *''Jivaro (Lost Treasure of the Amazon)'' (1954) [Tony]: Killed (off-screen), along with Morgan Farley, by Jivaro warriors; their bodies are shown afterwards strung up in the jungle when Fernando Lamas and Rhonda Fleming discover them. *''The Violent Men (The Bandits; Rough Company)'' (1955) [Cole Wilkison]: Shot in the chest by Glenn Ford. (Thanks to Gordon) *''Run of the Arrow (Hot Lead)'' (1957) [Captain Clark]: Shot in with an arrow by a Sioux warrior; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Ralph Meeker. (Thanks to Brian and Gordon) *''Fort Dobbs (1958) '{Clett]: ''Shot to death in a shoot-out with Clint Walker. ''(Thanks to Harry) *Ten Who Dared (1960)' [''William 'Bill' Dunn]: Killed (off-screen) by Ute warriors, along with two others from his expedition. Their deaths are revealed in the narration at the end of the movie. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Krakatoa: East of Java'' (1968) [Connerly]: Drowned, along with Barbara Werle in a large tidal wave caused by the volcano eruption. *''The Yakuza'' (1974) [George Tanner]: Shot repeatedly by Robert Mitchum. (Thanks to Gordon) *''The Quest (The Longest Drive)'' (1976) [Tank Logan]: Executed by hanging, as Tim Matheson, Cameron Mitchell, and Kurt Russell look on. (Thanks to Gordon) *''The Mountain Men'' (1980) [Henry Frapp]: Shot in the chest with an arrow by a Blackfoot warrior; he dies shortly afterwards while talking to Charlton Heston. (Thanks to Gordon) *''Sharky's Machine'' (1981) [Papa]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Henry Silva in a stairwell. (Thanks to Robert) *''Young Guns (1988)'' [Buckshot Roberts]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Emilio Estevez' gang, while he's taking cover in an outhouse. (Thanks to Robert and Stephen) TV Deaths *''The Virginian: Duel at Shiloh (1963)'' [Johnny Wade]: Shot to death by Gary Clarke. (Thanks to Gordon) *''Wagon Train: The Tom Tuesday Story (1963)'' [Tom Tuesday]: Mortally stabbed in the back by a knife thrown by one of Carlos Romero's bandits while Brian was rescuing Denny Miller who was about to be hanged by them. *''The Fugitive: Fear in a Desert City (1963)'' [Edward Wells]: Shot in the face by the police after he shoots at them. His funeral is shown in the epilogue. *''Murder, She Wrote: The Murder of Sherlock Holmes (1984)'' [Caleb McCallum]: Shot in the chest (off-screen) by Arthur Hill; his body is shown afterwards on Brian's boat when it falls out of the sail in which it was wrapped by Ned Beatty and two policeman. *''The Alamo: Thirteen Days to Glory (1987 TV)'' [Col. Davy Crockett]: Stabbed in the stomach with a bayonet by a Mexican soldier during the attack on the Alamo. (Thanks to Stephen) *''Picture Windows: Lightning'' (1994) [Tappan]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Ron Perlman. *''Walker, Texas Ranger: Ghost Rider (1996)'' [Del Forman]: Drowned when Eric Scott Woods pushes Brian's wheelchair into the swimming pool. (Thanks to Eman) Notable Connections *Son of Robert Keith. *Ex-Mrs. Frances Helm. *Ex-Mrs. Judy Landon. *Mrs. Victoria Young. Category:Actors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:American actors and actresses Category:1921 Births Category:1997 Deaths Category:Roman Catholic Category:World War Two veteran Category:Suicide victims Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Historical death scenes Category:Actors who died in the Alamo Category:Golden Boot Award Winners Category:People who died in Murder She Wrote series Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Touched by an Angel Cast Members Category:Duckman cast members Category:Murder She Wrote Cast Members Category:Walker, Texas Ranger Cast Members Category:Major Depressive Disorder Category:Died during production